Happy Valentines day Riku!
by Kausa
Summary: So this is a really short little Valentines story. AU Soriku. Enjoy. Rated T for...XD I dont know, being safe? Whatever, just read it.


A/N: ^_^ Happy valentines day everyone. I hope you like this. Sadly though, its FULL of grammar mistakes, because my proof reader isnt here..  
So just...ignore them for now? XD

* * *

Valentines day.  
Heart shaped candy.  
Roses saved only for the popular pretty girls.  
Chocolate.

Riku hated everything about this dumb little holiday. Save the half priced chocolate the next day.

And 'why' you ask? Riku was always alone.  
No one was ever interested in the silver haired, aquamarine eyed boy.

Riku got the hint in second grade. The teacher made everyone make a card for everyone else in the class.  
When they were being passed out, everyone just so happened to 'forget' to make him a card.

Everyone except his only true friend, Sora.

Sora's card was blue, Riku's favorite color, and shaped like a heart.  
On the inside he wrote, in less then readable hand writing, _"Riku is my beast friend. I love him and want him to be my friend 4ever."  
_  
So what if he couldn't spell? That was pretty good for a second grader. Hey, that was pretty good for Sora now too.  
Then again, Riku just guessed his mom helped him, even if just a little.

Sighing, Riku entered school and watched all the pimple faced, wanna-be loser boys give roses to the prettiest girls they could find.  
A few girls even brought stuff for the boys, but only the popular 'I'm-on-the-football-team-so-that-makes-me-better-then-you' boys. Riku was wondering if he hated them as much, or a little more, then this dumb 'holiday'.

Riku's first few classes were filled with quiet dread.  
Whenever he looked around the room, which in almost every one of his classes was decorated with hearts, he saw smiling faces and puppy-love struck teenagers.  
It was enough to make him gag!

Even though he knew he would never be loved, even though he hated this holiday, and even though he wished that Saint Valentines guy was never born, Riku wished someone would give him a card.  
Nothing else, just a card.

Lunch came and Riku noticed his friend Hayner was selling roses for some club.

He was motioned over to help. Like Hayner needed any…

"Riku!" Hayner shouted as he clapped a hand onto the boys shoulder, "We need to sell lots of roses for money for our next dance! And _you're_ gonna help me!"

Riku nodded, he didn't eat at lunch anyway, what harm could be done.

Apparently, a lot.

Riku didn't understand why it seemed like every boy and girl was buying a rose for Hayner. He wasn't that popular, and yeah, he was kind of attractive, but why was _everyone_ buying him a rose?  
Riku was sitting right next to him, filling out orders, and didn't even get one.

Not that he wanted a rose. All Riku wanted was a card. Just a simple 'I'm your friend' kind of card.  
You know, that card you save from the box because there's one person in class you don't want getting the wrong idea, because that one kid always gets the wrong idea while no one else does, so he needs a special card? He wanted _that_ card. It was a simple request….Right? _That_ card wasn't to much to ask for, while anything better probably was.

As lunch was coming to an end, Riku noted Hayner received ten of the thirty roses they sold.  
The others were sent off to classes for a surprise for someone 'special'.

The kind of 'special' Riku knew he would never be.

Dragging his feet, Riku walked into his sixth period class. It had been a long day.  
But this was the only class Riku waited for, because this was the only class him and Sora shared.  
Sora was Riku's only friend. Well his only _real_ friend.  
Riku valued friends differently then most people.  
What most people called 'friends', Riku called them 'acquaintances'.  
What most people called 'best friends', Riku called them 'friends'.  
And lets not even get started with what Riku called his enemies.

Sora waved a enthusiastic hand at Riku, signaling him to sit down. Riku obeyed, why would he sit next to anyone else?

"Riku! Lets walk home together ok?" Sora asked as Riku was taking his seat, "Please?!"

Sora looked so cute when he begged. So Riku nodded in agreement. Although he didn't understand _why_ Sora even asked, they always walked home together.

The brunette boy blushed, "Thanks Riky!"

Riky…Why did he have to call him that? Riku would never know…  
It might have had something to do with Sora when he was four, and couldn't pronounce 'Riku'.

Sixth period came and went, and soon Riku was walking home with an oddly quiet Sora.

"Something the matter Sora?" Riku looked down at him, he was at least a six inches taller then him.

Shaking his head in reply, Sora glanced up, "Well…Umm no…"Although he quickly looked down, Riku could tell he was blushing. Riku had a way of knowing that no one else seemed to have.

They walked in silence the next three blocks to their homes.  
Silence. Sora.  
Those two _should never _be in the same sentence together, let alone the same thought.

Finally arriving at Riku's house first, Sora spoke, "Riku…There's something I want to give you."

"What is it Sora? And why are you acting so we-"  
Riku was cut off by Sora jamming a Rose at him, with a blue cut out heart tied to it.

"Um…I…" Before Riku could collect his thoughts and stop him, Sora was running for his house. Why was he running? He only lived three houses down.

A sly smile formed on Riku's lips as he looked at the card.  
It was a blue heart, inside it read, _"Riku is my best friend. I love him and want him to be my friend forever."  
_It looked like Sora wrote 'beast' and '4ever' again, but crossed them out to write 'best' and 'forever'.  
Did he do that on purpose? Or was he really that…Well he _is_ Sora…

Riku smiled, in a dreamy state, and noticed the bottom of the card said something else.

In neat green penmanship, as neat as Sora could write at least, it said:

_"Riku, you are my best-est best friend. You always have been, and always will be. That will never change. And I love you, more then anyone. So there's something I wanted to ask you…  
Riku, would you be my Valentine?"_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Okay, so most of Riku's day was based off every single stinking Valentines day I've ever had....  
Last year, that thing with the roses happened to me.

Sadly though, anything to do with Sora...Didnt. I never had a Sora...Sad huh?

Well this is my first year with a non-abusive boyfriend ^_^ Yay, so I dont know how it will turn out but...XD well I'm sure I'll complain if its bad, so dont wrorry...

So please review, fav, and author alert me! Oh and read "The Mirror" if you havent already. (yay for shamless self advertising)


End file.
